mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Arm of the Singularity (Map Game)
"Give me a level long enough and a fulcrum on which to place it, and I shall move the world." - Archimedes The 23rd Century. A time of innovation. A time of progress. A time of change. That is what it is. Humanity is different from what it was in the beginning of the millenium. Baseline humans live an average lifespan of 190 and growing. Most genetic disease has been eradicated. Human colonies thrive on the Moon, in orbit and the L4 and L5 points. Small outposts exist on the Red Planet. New virtual realms are beginning to emerge. But not all is well on Cislunar space. While the technologies that have emerged for the past 200 years have benefitted thousands, not all share the benefits. Some use it for more dubious actions, and others simply cannot reap the benefits. War still continues into this time, and now deadlier than before and with wars being waged in space and the new virtual realms, in addition to Earth. And if there is one thing that does not change, it is the nature of man. The term "Humanity" now refers to the collective of baseline humans, Superiors, Uploads, Uplifts, Splices, Bots, Turings, Hyperturings and finally, us, the Transintelligences. To the masses of Humanity, we do not exist. We guide their economic, social and political affairs. We influence their governments. We are an invisible hand cast over the Earth. We are the pinnacle of evolution. It is your choice whether the seeds of change are for the good or the detriment of humanity. What will you do in the Arm of the Singularity? Backstory Backstory Rules #Be plausible. #Be consistent with the post-Singularity setting and culture. #Read the backstory for more information about the setting (whien it is released). #Not everyone can have a stable nation-state or a profitable company. There will be times of weak leadership and times when profit will not flow as easily as we believed. . #Do not violate the already established canon. #No handwavium is permitted, in spite of the post-Singularity setting, which is controversial to some users. #Atomic Rockets is your best friend. Use it to learn more about how realistic developments in technology, and possible ways to get around from planet to planet in the Solar System and interstellar space. #The algorithm is the God of War. This means every battle is to be decided in the algorithm. #Moderators have the final say in the issues of the game. #Space battles in the algorithm are not going to be large scale, due to logistical issues, fuel requirements and the resulting impracticality of large scale space battles. As a result, the two types of spacecraft for combat missions in the game: carriers and drones have set limits. The maximum capacity for a carrier cruise (the space form term for flights, due to similar organisation as the Air Forces) is 3 -5 and squadrons of drones being 6 - 10, each squadron being 20 drones each. #Have fun! Moderator Creator: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 21:04, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Head Moderator: Moderator: Moderator: Moderator: Mapmaker: Algorith Moderator: Map Factions NOTE: ' '` '- Secessionist Region ''Italic - ''Regional Power '''Bold - '''Superpower Nations North America *'United States of North America - #PraiseRoosevelt. 20:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) *Mexico (large scale civil unrest) - **`Baja California - **`Yucatan - *Cuba - *Haiti - Zamarak500 *Dominican Republic - *Jamaica - *Confederation of the West Indies - *Belize - *Guatemala - *Nicaragua - *El Salvador - *Costa Rica - *Panama - South America *Colombia - *Venezuela (Civil War) - *Suriname - *Guiana - *''Brazil'' - Sithlent (talk) 22:24, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *Argentina (large scale civil unrest) - *Patagonia - Great showing. B23 (talk) 11:50, December 6, 2015 (UTC) *Ecuador - *Peru - *Chile - Europe *'European Confederation' - person67 *United Kingdom - *Ireland - *Russia (large scale civil unrest) - Asia *Afghanistan (failed state) - *China - *Mongolia - *Tibet (Civil War)- *Uyghurstan (large scale unrest)- *Taiwan - *''Korea'' - *'Japan' - Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 21:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *Philippines - IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 11:18, December 26, 2015 (UTC) *'India' - tao64 *Pakistan (small scale unrest) - *Nepal - *Bhutan - *Myanmar - *Thailand - *Laos - *Cambodia - *''Vietnam - '' *Malaysia - *''Indonesia'' - Lieutenant113 *Kazahkstan (Civil War) -Bozistanball *Turkmenistan - *Uzbekistan - *Azerbaijan - *Georgia - *'Turkey '(minor insurgency) -TRT **`Turkish Kurdistan - *Kyrgyztan - *Tajikistan - *Armenia - *''Iran'' - *Damascus (Failed State) - *Iraq - *Syria (Failed State) - *Aleppo (Failed State) - *Hama (Failed State) - *Homs (Failed State) - *Kurdistan - *''Saudi Arabia'' - *Israel and Palestine - *Jordan - *Lebanon (Failed State) - *Kuwait - *Yemen - *Oman - *Bahrain - *Qatar - *United Arab Emirates - Africa *Egypt - *Libya - *Sudan - *South Sudan (Failed State) - *Darfur (Civil War) - *''Ethiopia'' - *Eritrea - *''Nigeria'' - DannytheKing (talk) 14:14, December 6, 2015 (UTC) *Somalia (Civil War) - *Somaliland - *Democratic Republic of the Congo (Failed State) - *Republic of the Congo - *''South Africa ''- *Tanzania - *Kenya - *Uganda - *Rwanda - *Namibia - *Algeria - *Tunisia - *Morocco - *Mali - *Niger - *Angola (Failed State) - *Benin - *Bostwana - *Zimbabwe (Failed State) - *Bukina Faso - *Burundi (Failed State) - *Cameroon (Civil War) - *Ivory Coast - *Sierra Leone (Failed State)- *Liberia - *Central African Republic (Failed State) - *Chad - *Djibouti - *Equatorial Guinea - *Gabon - *Gambia - *Ghana - *Guinea - *Guinea-Bissau - *Lesotho - *Madagascar - *Malawi (Failed State) - *Mauritania - *Mozambique - *Senegal - *Swaziland - *Togo - *Zambia - Oceania *Papua New Guinea - *''Australia'' - — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 08:36, December 7, 2015 (UTC) *New Zealand - *Pacific Confederation - Inner Solar System Cislunar Space *Serenity (L4 Colony administered by EUCON) - person67 *New Barcelona (L5 colony administered by EUCON) - person67 *Jefferson (L5 Colony administered by the USNA) - #PraiseRoosevelt. 20:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) *Tranquility Colony (Lunar colony administered by the USNA) - #PraiseRoosevelt. 20:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) *Copernicus Mining Station (Lunar colony administered by EUCON) - person67 *Schödinger Colony (Lunar colony administered by the USNA) - #PraiseRoosevelt. 20:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) *Prakash (L4 colony administered by India) - tao64 *Svarg (L4 colony administered by India) - tao64 *Jindagee (L5 colony administered by India) - tao64 *Ghandi (L5 Colony administered by India) - tao64 *Tenshi (L4 colony administered by Japan) - Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 21:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *Planck Mining Operations Outpost (Lunar colony administered by EUCON) - person67 *Kinko Colony (Lunar colony administered by Japan) - Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 21:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *Shinseiji Colony (Lunar colony administered by Japan) - Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 21:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *Tycho Colony (Lunar colony administered by USNA) - #PraiseRoosevelt. 20:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Mars Outer Solar System Kuiper Belt Corporations *CoGenesis Corporation - KawaiiKame *Dominion Defence Inc. - [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] *Atlas Security Ltd. - *Alphabet Inc. - NathanialPrice **Google - NathanialPrice **Verily - NathanialPrice **Kosmos - NathanialPrice **Helios - NathanialPrice **Cities - NathanialPrice *IBM Corporation - *ShareNet - *ShoutPost - *Daedalus Computing - *Yahoo! - *uBuy - *Apple Inc. - *Microsoft Corporation - Lieutenant113 *Moran Security Group - *Aegis Defence Services - *Northrop Grumann Corporation - *Academi Corporation - *SpaceX - [[User:JoshTheRoman|'Consul Ioshua']] (Talk) The Game 2202.0 It now begins.....welcome to the future. ' '"It may be that our role on this planet is not to worship God - but to create him." - Arthur C. Clarke *'Rebel forces in central Kazakhstan continue their push against loyalist forces in the area. ' *'Japan begins to roll out the first generation of man-portable DEWs (direct energy weapons), currently limited to stationary weapons and mounted weapons on vehicles. ' *'Academi Corporation completes its pullout from Kazakhstan. ' *'Humanity First targets CoGenesis' South American division by bombing its HQ, with politicians and lobbyists calling for mass arrests across Brazil of related groups. ' *'Negotiations in Tibet begin in an attempt to end the civil war in the region and place a transitional regime in place. ' *'The Venezuelan Civil War spills over into Brazil as government forces begin hunting down Dirigist rebels in the Amazon Jungle, and spills over into Brazil. ' *'Unrest continues in Russia as biochauvinist protesters and government forces begin clashing in the streets of Moscow. ' Japan: 'Military buildup and economic expansion begin and negotiations continue in Singapore regarding the Tibetian Civil War. Funding continues to flow to the rebel forces in Kazakhstan and kept secret by anonoymous sources. We officially condemn Humanity First's recent actions in South America as Japan begins mass arrests across the nation of suspected Humanity First members, along with groups in association with them. We call upon an emergency ICO meeting in regards to recent Humanity First actions around the world and begin to request contracts with CoGenesis, and SpaceX Corporation. '''SECRET: '''We begin requesting for companies such as ShareNet and ShoutPost to allow access to their databases in order to locate and eliminate suspected Humanity First members and sympathisers. *'Tenshi Colony: 'Colonists from Earth continue to flow and people are recruited into the Orbital Guard in an attempt to preserve the integrity of the colony, as we begin to continue the mining of NEOs to sustain our economy. *'Kinko Colony: 'We begin military buildup and expansion of our mining operations to deal with our economy. With the colony beginning a period of prosperity since its capture in WWIV from India, as the colony brings in more Espatiers from Earth and LEO, and the colony begins ramping up defenses should another world war break our back on Earth. *'Shinseiji Colony: 'We begin military buildup and mining operations to expand our economy. With recent contracts from various companies expected to be signed this year, we begin to prepare for the possibility of opening up Shinseiji to investors. Espatiers are currently being recruited and/or brought from Earth, ready to fight at any moment, should the time come. In other news, we begin construction of additional launch facilities to facilitate commerce between the colony and Earth. Defenses are also being ramped up here. *'Australian Dip: We request that Japan allows the establishment of Australian embassies and consulates in the Tenshi, Kinko and Shinseiji Colonies to allow easier future establishment of diplomatic relations with these colonies, and to also enable Australian space tourists to access Australian tourist assistance systems more easily. *'Japanese Diplomacy:' We will be more than happy to do so, and we will take whatever security measures are necessary. *'Japanese Diplomacy:' Japan gladly accepts, but would require keeping Humanity First terrorists away from our colonies. *'Australian Dip': We agree to Japan's requirements. However, it would require the retraining of several of our units and their subsequent launch to space, the latter of which we are currently incapable of achieving independently, and request Japanese assistance to transport these troops to Japanese colonies. Brazil: '''In response to Humanity First's recent attack on the CoGenesis South American division's HQ, President Gomes and majority of the National Congress passes the National Fugitive Act of 2202, which gives a moderate lump sum of money to any willing individual who is able to arrest a suspected member of Humanity First and can justify it. However, this quickly ends up backfiring as a majority of the captured prisoners are innocent and a small percentage of those who are captured are actual members, but it still isn't fully being addressed in the Gomes administration as of yet. We begin to send approximately 15,000 troops to the Amazon to deal with the Venezuelan Dirigist rebels, and we humbly ask Venezuelan armed forces to return back to their home country since we'll be able to deal with the rebel problem in our borders quite efficiently (MOD RESPONSE). In terms of internal issues, we begin to improve our nation's infrastructure as more modern bridges, dams, and roads are built across the country to increase the effiency of transportation. We also begin to fully nationalize our education, as we begin to slowly defund private schools in our nation, significantly raise the teacher's salary, and encourage lower class sizes. We also begin to aim for a true social democracy in Brazil, as we reduce the average college tuition and we increase the number of weeks for maternity leave. '''We propose an alliance and multiple trade agreements with Portugal, the UK, the USNA, France, and the European Confederation. *'Venezuela (MOD):' The current, legitimate government of Venezuela will withdraw from Northern Brazil, but we would recommend immediate action against the rebels. Portugal and France are part of the European Confederation, Sith. Alphabet Inc.: Lunar Headquarters are temporarily established in Tranquility Colony. Alphabet introduces the new wing of the company, Kosmos; it is to be the space division. * Calico: Calico begins investigating the human conscious. Development begins on suspended animation cradles that are built to last 100 years without having to come out of suspended animation. * Nest: Nest constructs legions of Turing Security Forces for Alphabet Inc. * Kosmos: Kosmos begins mass production of rockets, probes, satellites, and materials to construct a colony. A colony is planned in Crater Posidonius. It will begin construction in 2210. Australia *'Military': While quietly observing worldwide conflicts, we expand our military budget, especially investing in naval and air power. With the assistance of the recently formed Cospexcol, we also begin the secret development of orbital weaponry to in future protect our interests in space. Meanwhile, we continue to assert our neutrality in ongoing conflicts, but despite this attempt to maintain close ties with Japan and the United States. *'Cospexcol': Our newly formed space agency begins development of the Kangaroo program, which aims to have Australia 'leap' into space by 2215. This ambitious campaign is supported by Parliament, and the Cospexcol Budget 2202 Act is signed into law by the King. *'Brazilian Dip: '''We offer a temporary defensive pact for a decade and multiple trade agreements with Australia. **'Australian Dip': We agree to the Brazilians' offer and welcome opportunities to establish friendly ties with Brazil. However, we stress that if either side of the agreement aggressively declares war on a third party, the defensive pact will be immediately terminated. '''Kazakhstan: The Civil war rages on as the rebels and regime fight each other for the cities of:'Jezkazgan Жезқазған,Karazhal Каражал, and rkalyk Арқалық as the fight for 2 of the 3 cities begin bogging down into a stalemate. The regime begin to bomb the rebel control South and South West of the country,mostly aiming for cities. With the war escalating reports come of foreign fighters from: Chenecya,Pakistan,Syria,Homs,Turkey,and Aleppo. The main rebel factions fighting being called Kazakhstan Free Army (KFA),Kazakhstan New Movement (KNM) and Kazakhstan Rebel Army (KRA). Patagonia: '''We continue to improve infrastructure and economy. Also we build roads and railways for connecting with other borders, with the space shuttles in plan to be built. The population grows out in Patagonia while it could prove much of the people that it has in our country. '''EUCON: A remote controlled drone strike by 'Humanity First' is launched in central Prague when it drops a series of deadly gas canisters killing a 145 people and it is followed by a major cyber attack on the national power grid knocking it out just 12 hours before the election. Palpatine a man born on the lunar colony and a son of a German and Polish cosmigrants is elected Chancellor of EUCON. He subsequently comes to office on a promise of security and a heavy anti- human first rhetoric. As soon as he is elected Chancellor he arrests a number of 'Human first' terrorists perpetrators who happened to all be some sort of supporter of his opposition party. He is also granted the right to gain access to files of any suspected terrorist without their knowledge. The main opposition party are all hacked and their secrets are filed away as Palpatine builds a case against them. While this goes on he announces the construction of more OSPs and that conscription into the space exploration teams will be introduced. Known liberal votes are all conscripted while the military a supporter of his are granted their own seats on parliament for veterans and active soldiers to vote on yet average population of a military seat is lower than that of a normal one. At the same time it is announced with all these new conscripted space explorers that over the next few years a mission to colonize Mars will be undertaken. A ship using ion drives will be assembled on the moon and then launched but right now supply ships are launched to Mars as the colony ship is prepared. *'Japanese Diplomacy:' Japan extends its condolences to EUCON. Turkey: The government begins a major crackdown on insurgents. most non important rebels are executed in front of firing squads. mean while six divisions are mobilized to invade Armenia to expand Turkish borders. the government requests a meeting with the Japanese Government. *'Japanese Diplomacy:' Th government of Japan hereby accepts. *Turkish Dip: we request a trade Pact and a military alliance. *'Japanese Diplomacy:' We accept to establish trade relations, but decline a military alliance. SpaceX: 'Our company heads toward profit as we consider Martian colonies. With a new year, we initiate construction on a pre-requisite Lunar colony, due to it's much lessened DeltaV. We provide contracts for any space agency wishing to order our products and services. SpaceX continues to run massive space tourism services, at costs as low as $100 due to the availability of reusable rockets. Worth billions of dollars, we begin to look in other areas of science along with astronomy. In an economical sense, we improve relations with IBM eventually seeking a partnership with the computing company. '''Indonesia: '''We start to strengthen our military into the millions and advance our weaponry. Our economy and structure is also strengthened as we advance to a more US like nation in less homelessness and not much hunger. We put more men on the Indonesian-Malaysian border and start to increase pressure on Malaysia. We send a trade pact and military alliance to Australia to begin a new relationship. We request a meeting at our capital for the new relationship. *'Australian Dip: Determined not to repeat the fiasco regarding earlier Australian-Indonesian relations, we gladly accept, and send representatives to Jakarta to begin negotiations. *'Indonesian Dip: '''We shall begin negotiations in our capital too discuss our places as superpowers in the region. We both share military, political, and economical power and therefore we should ally to assist Japan and any other nation in need of assistance. We have the power capable of projecting across Oceania and parts of Asia. If the time comes to go to war with Malaysia, Papa New Guinea, or Singapore, we would ally our strengths too divide the equally. Our combined strengths will assure friendship and victory through all. 2202.5 *'With reports coming in of foreign fighters entering Kazakhstan, the International Cooperation Organisation decides to convene a meeting to begin to road to peace talks in the region.' *'The Kazakh Civil War spills over into Central Russia and Uyghurstan.' *'Military confrontation once more begins in Tibet after negotiations begin to break down.' *'Europol begins a raid on various Academi Corportation offices as part of a criminal investigation into the company.' *'Local authorities in Moscow open fire on protesters, worsening the unrest in the region.' *'JSDF forces locate a Humanity First compound in Inner Mongolia and raid it, in an attempt to take down their leadership in the region.' '''Japan:' Military buildup and economic expansion continue, as our forces in Inner Mongolia raid a Humanity First compound, although the leadership is able to escape. However, this is a major blow to Humanity First in the region. Meanwhile, suspected members continue to be arrested as the mass arrests continue across Japan. Contracts once more are requested with SpaceX and CoGenesis. We begin scheduling for a Martian colony to be established by 2209. SECRET: ShareNet and ShoutPost are asked again for access to user profiles to find possible suspected Humanity First terrorists, and that request is extended to YouTube and Google. *'Tenshi Colony:' Colonists from Earth continue to flow and people are recruited into the Orbital Guard in an attempt to preserve the integrity of the colony, as we continue the mining of NEOs to sustain our economy. *'Kinko Colony:' We continue military buildup and expansion of our mining operations to deal with our economy. With the colony continuing a period of prosperity since its capture in WWIV from India, as the colony brings in more Espatiers from Earth and LEO, and the colony continues ramping up defenses should another world war break our back on Earth. *'Shinseiji Colony:'We continue military buildup and mining operations to expand our economy. With recent contracts from various companies expected to be signed this year, we begin to prepare for the possibility of opening up Shinseiji to investors. Espatiers are currently being recruited and/or brought from Earth, ready to fight at any moment, should the time come. In other news, we continue construction of additional launch facilities to facilitate commerce between the colony and Earth. Defenses are also being ramped up here. *'Alphabet' Inc. Dip: Japan's request to access suspected Humanity First militants' Google profiles is agreed to, through we ask that they be discrete. *'Japanese Secret Diplomacy:' We will agree in that regard. Kazakhstan: The Civil war rages on as the rebels and regime fight each other for the cities of:'Jezkazgan Жезқазған,Karazhal Каражал, and rkalyk Арқалық as the fight for 1 of the 3 cities bog down into a stalemate. The regime begin to bomb the rebel control South and South West of the country,mostly aiming for cities. With the war escalating reports come of foreign fighters from: Chenecya,Pakistan,Syria,Homs,Turkey,and Aleppo.Reports of Islamist groups taking land after the group KNM broke down due to the leaders fighting each other.Groups like KIS and KRA begin to move into Russia and Ugry.'The main rebel factions fighting being called Kazakhstan Free Army (KFA),Kazakhstan Islamic Army (KIS) and Kazakhstan Rebel Army (KRA). Australia *'Military': As per our agreement with Japan, we begin training units to protect Japanese orbital and cislunar colonies. SECRET: We also continue expansion of our military, especially our naval and air forces, to protect our powerful position in Oceania and the Pacific, being basically one of the key Asian gateways to the Pacific. *'Cospexcol': We continue developing our own ways to get into space. Our Kangaroo program is proceeding on schedule, with the first unmanned mission, Kangaroo 1, due for launch in 2215. Our first launch system, the Wagyl 1 (Nyungar for "Rainbow Serpent"), is currently undergoing planning stages. *'Diplomacy': We continue to uphold our policy of neutrality in current conflicts. However, we also begin the establishment of embassies and consulates in the Japanese colonies, as per our agreement. Brazil: 'A general election in held in September of this year, and our incumbent President Emanuel Gomes of the PBAS decisively won the majority of the vote with 58.72% of the population voting for him, while his main political rival Felipe Costa of the PMDB ended up having only 40.3%. During his second inaugural address, Gomes declares his utmost support for the JSDF forces in Inner Mongolia and also declares his plans for sending aerial supplies to the JSDF forces next year. '''Due to this, we propose a defensive pact and multiple trade agreements with Japan. '''In terms of internal affairs, we continue to increase funding in infrastructure and we also officially legalize marijuana. We quickly add a tax to the drug, which gives our economy an increased boost in growth. Due to this, we simultaneously decrease the tax on our middle class. Progress in technology is also focused on, as we begin to increase scientific funding and we begin to build the first completely free university in the entire country in Brasília, which we predict will be finished in about a decade. *'Japanese Diplomacy: As the leader of the Kyoto Pact, the Pact hereby invites Brazil as a member of the organisation. *'Brazilian Dip: '''We agree to join the Kyoto Pact. '''EUCON: '''We foil a major 'Humanity First' terror attack and arrest a number of suspects who are detained without trial. While this occurring we expand our lunar colony and keep building the shipyard in preparation for our Martian colony ship while supply drones are sent ahead. To keep employment high and so not to lead to unfavourable circumstances for robots we introduce a tax called the machine tax. Which states for every robot that does the job of a whole person it must pay 10% of the produce it has created. This gives us a large stream of cash to continue of OSP and reserve expansion '''We suggest people leave Russia to sort it's own problems out internally because as a nation it is to large to occupy and so we must do our upmost to allow the people of Russia to sort their own issues out. ' SpaceX: '''Our company heads toward profit as we consider Martian colonies. Construction on a Lunar colony continues, near the poles. We provide contracts for any space agency wishing to order our products and services. SpaceX continues to run massive space tourism services, at costs as low as $100 due to the availability of reusable rockets. Worth billions of dollars, we begin to look in other areas of science along with astronomy. Hoping to divsersify the corporation, we create a parent company to SpaceX, named X Industries. Under this, we put SpaceX and create a new company, OceanX. We consider a partnership with IBM and begin to design plans for Oceanic colonies. * '''Alphabet: Alphabet Inc. world like to buy ten reusable rockets from SpaceX for $2 million dollars. Alphabet: Android, Youtube, and Fiber are incorporated into Google as the entertainment sector of Alphabet. Calico and Nest are combined into Verily, a callback to the life sciences division of Alphabet in the 21st Century. Two more sectors are opened in Alphabet: Helios, the power sector, and Cities, the geographic/colonial sector. * Helios: Helios requests to buy 100 acres of land in the north of Brazil. * Cities: A floating city is planned above the Magnetic North Pole, using super massive positive magnets.Category:Arm of the Singularity Category:Map Games